You Found Me
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: When Lexie has a complete nervous breakdown a month after the shooting cam Mark help her get through it?  And will she finally be able to admit that she is still in love with him?


So this takes place around one month after the finale.

This idea came about when I found a spoiler about Lexie "having to be committed to psych for a complete nervous breakdown". I am most likely way off, but I figured I might as well write it and see what you guys think. And Mark and Lexie aren't back together in this.

I do not own anything.

….

Mark Sloan walked up to the door of Derek's house. His cable was out and the Yankees game was on in ten minutes.

He opened the door, surprised that it was unlocked. After the shooting Meredith had begun to obsessively lock all of the doors and had bought locks for all of the windows.

"Derek!" He called. He was met with nothing but a soft whimper coming from the kitchen. He immediately knew who it belonged to.

"Lexie!" He yelled running into the kitchen.

"Hey." She smiled weakly as she looked up from the floor.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked as he knelt down next to her and examined her slit wrists.

"I know that slitting my throat would've been faster, but I decided I needed to suffer for all those lives I was responsible for ending." Lexie said with a laugh.

Mark felt furious. The trauma counselor had promised him that Lexie was getting better.

He stood up and his eyes quickly darted to the bloody kitchen knife that Lexie had used. He angrily threw it out the window. He then began to frantically search for clean dish rags to stop the bleeding with.

On the floor Lexie was still talking. "Mark, just leave. I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want you to see me die. Ha! I'm gonna die!" She said giggling.

As Mark walked back towards her, he realized she was having a complete and total nervous breakdown.

As he tied the rags tightly around her thin wrists she continued to talk. "I've become a crazy person you do not recognize. You want Lexie back. Can you get Lexie back? NO!" She said before dissolving into giggles.

"Lex, shut up." He said sternly as he placed a gentle kiss to her sweaty forehead and picked her up.

She fought him. "Mark, put me down! Let me die! I deserve to die!" She yelled pounding her small fists against his broad chest.

"No, you don't." He said tightening his grip. He practically ran to his car and put her in the passenger seat, where he could watch her.

As he drove to the hospital he watched in horror as Lexie continued to laugh and say that she was going to die. It was a good thing he had tied the wash cloths super tight because she kept trying to take them off. He was gonna rip that damn therapist's throat out.

He skid to a stop in front of the ER and ran as fast as he possibly could towards the doors.

"I need help!" He yelled as soon as he ran in.

Meredith, Owen, and Bailey ran over.

"What the hell happened?" Meredith asked looking at her barely conscious younger sister.

"She slit her wrists." Mark said as he put her down on a bed.

Owen cut off the rags and began to examine her. "Damn it." He muttered.

"What? What's wrong?" Mark asked frantically as he became aware of the fact that he was covered in Lexie's blood.

"She cut clean through both of her major arteries. We need to get her into surgery right away." He said before turning to Meredith. "Go prep her."

Meredith tried to wheel the bed away but Lexie shot up and began to yell at her sister and began to frantically thrash around.

"I don't want surgery!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Every word was like a stake through Mark's heart.

"Lexie. Look at me." Meredith said.

When Lexie continued Meredith grabbed her younger sister. "You need this surgery or you'll die. You are having this surgery."

"I don't want it." Lexie whined with a giggle.

"I am your sister and I am ordering you to have this surgery. Now lie down." She said sternly. Lexie complied and Owen followed as Meredith began to wheel Lexie towards the OR.

"Dr. Sloan, she needs to be committed." Bailey said as she turned to Mark.

"She's fine. I can take care of her." He insisted as he looked at her blood on his hands.

"She is not fine. She tried to kill herself and was laughing about it. I'm going to get her committed her to psych." Bailey said as she began to walk off.

Mark grabbed her arm. "Bailey, please don't."

"You're judgment is clouded. She's the woman you love. You don't want to accept that she's having a nervous breakdown. I get that. But she needs help. Help that, no matter how hard you try, you can't give her."

"Okay." He said softly. "Could you page me with her room number?"

"Of course." Bailey said looking at him as he stormed off. She knew where he was going. For a minute she stood there. She still remembered when she had had to tell the nurses he was a whore and now he was in love with one of her resident's little sister, who she was about to get committed to psych.

…

"What the hell kind of doctor are you?" Mark yelled as he burst into the trauma counselor's office.

"Dr. Sloan, I'm with a patient." He said calmly looking up.

"Well, I need to talk to you right now!" He yelled.

"Mark, what's going on?" Derek asked looking up.

"Lexie slit her wrists! I found her in the damn kitchen." He said. He was so angry, so scared, so furious, so confused, such a mix of emotions, that he had begun to shake.

"Dr. Sloan, maybe you should sit down." He said standing up.

"I will not sit down. You promised me, swore to me, that Lexie would be okay! But was she? No! She tried to kill herself and is gonna be committed to psych right after she gets out of surgery! All because you can't do your damn job!" He yelled before he began to repeatedly punch the man.

"Mark!" Derek yelled as he shot out of his seat and desperately tried to pull Mark back.

He finally pulled Mark away.

"Leave Mark." Derek said.

"No." He said. Derek knew he couldn't move him. He had just recovered. He was lucky that he had been able to pull Mark off of the therapist.

Just then Mark's pager rang. He glanced at it and quickly left.

About five minutes later, the longest five minutes of his life he walked towards Lexie's room. Bailey was standing outside.

He glanced into the room. Lexie was asleep. She looked so peaceful. He had seen her sleeping hundreds of times before, but this was different. There were two thick bandages wrapped around her wrists as well as restraints around her wrists.

"Are… Are those really necessary?" He asked Bailey.

"Psych said it was just a precaution."

"She's not crazy." Mark said turning to face her.

"I know. The doctor who's going to be taking care of her said that she most likely has really bad post traumatic stress and reached her breaking point."

"Can she get better?" Mark asked.

"Yes. It might be a long road, but she will get better." Bailey said smiling at him.

"Thank you, Bailey. Can I see her?" He asked.

"Of course you can." She said smiling at him.

He smiled back and then walked into Lexie's room.

He gently stroked each of her wrists and then stroked her face before slowly unclipping one of the restraints and climbing into bed beside her. He began to stroke her hair and softly whispering in her ear.

Suddenly Lexie screamed, sat up, and began to sob. "Please! Please, don't kill me!" She screamed and Mark realized that she was still asleep.

"I didn't want to unplug her! Please don't! I'm only 25!" She continued to yell as he desperately tried to wake her up.

"Lexie. It's okay. You're having a nightmare. I'm right here." He said rubbing her back.

Suddenly her eyes shot open. "He… He tried to kill me. It was my fault. All my fault." She sobbed her dark brown eyes as black as coal.

"It's okay. He's dead." Mark said processing this new information. "And it wasn't your fault." He said holding her close.

"Yes, it was." She sobbed.

"Lexie, lie down." He said.

"I… I can't. Every time I close my eyes I see him. And then he points the gun at me. And then… And then… He pulls the trigger." She said beginning to hyperventilate.

"It's okay. I'm never going to let anything happen to you." He said lying down and pulling her down with him. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

The room was filled with her soft breathing. Mark gently stroked her hair and whispered into her ear just like he used to when they were together. This lasted several hours before she suddenly jolted awake.

"Mark!" She shrieked.

He grasped her tightly. "Lex, I'm right here. It's okay."

She slowly nodded her head. "I… I… need a favor." She said.

"Anything." He said.

"I need you to get me some hair dye. My natural color." She said firmly.

"Okay, I'll get some tomorrow." He said sleepily.

"No, now. I need it now." She insisted.

"Are you sure you can't wait?" He asked warily. He was worried that it was just an excuse to get him out of the room so that she could do something to herself.

"No, I can't." She repeated.

"All right, I'll get Meredith to come sit with you." He said getting up.

Before he left he kissed her out of habit. He waited for her to tense up or pull away, but she didn't.

"I'll be back soon." He said smiling at her after he finally decided to pull away.

Lexie didn't say anything; she just smiled with a dazed look on her face.

…

About an hour later Mark walked back into the room with a large grocery bag dangling off of his wrist. Lexie was talking to Meredith. He knew that Lexie was going to go through stages and right now appeared to be one of the rare normal periods.

He tossed it on the bed and watched with a small smile on his face as Lexie dumped out the contents.

He watched a grin spread across her face as she looked up at him.

"Mark! You're going to make her fat!" Meredith yelled as she glanced at the endless packets, bags, and boxes of Lexie's favorite candies and junk foods.

"She could never be fat." Mark said as he sat down on the bed beside Lexie.

"But what about the hair dye?' Lexie asked with a panicked look on her face.

Mark got up and got three bags from the floor just beside the door.

"What is that?" She asked laughing.

"I couldn't figure out what kind to buy." He said shrugging and putting the bags on the bed.

Lexie looked through the bags before holding up a box triumphantly. "This one." She said.

Mark felt his heart jump in his chest when he saw it. It was exactly the same color as her hair used to be.

"It's perfect." He said softly.

"Come on." Meredith said helping Lexie up and the two went into the bathroom.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity and hearing girlish shrieks and laughter the door finally opened.

Suddenly Lexie shot out of the bathroom and jumped onto her bed beside him.

"It's you. It was always you." She said kissing him.

He knew that they had a long road ahead of them. That it would be hard for Lexie to get past this but he knew that she would. He knew because they could accomplish anything together.


End file.
